The present invention is generally directed at wheelchairs. More specifically, the present invention includes an ergonomic extension handle attachable to an existing wheelchair handle such that the extension handle is positionable between a first generally upright position, as opposed to a generally horizontal position, and a second generally downward position.
Wheelchairs are well known in the art as a means of assisting or transporting those who can not, or have a difficult time, walking on their own. Wheelchairs of the prior art generally have two rearwardly positioned handles by which an assistant can grab hold of and maneuver the wheelchair. The handles are generally extend horizontally relative the ground. Because of the positioning of the handles, most users must bend over or hunch downward when grasping the handles in maneuvering the wheelchair. For assistants having greater than average stature, this can lead to discomfort and back pain as this is an unnatural position. Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 9,931,255, the entirety of which is incorporated herewith by this reference, discloses a handle attachable to a foldable wheelchair which includes a vertically oriented portion. However, in instances where the wheelchair needs to be transported in a car or other vehicle, the vertically oriented handles can at times be a hindrance to placing the wheelchair into the vehicle.
There therefore exists a need in the art to provide a wheelchair with a positionable handle such that the wheelchair can be easily placed or stowed in a vehicle during transport.